Impeditioribus Locis
by Madelight
Summary: Dans des lieux inaccessibles. Impeditioribus Locis ; le lieu de l'échange mais aussi celui des vices et des sévices. O.S RATING M à respecter IMPÉRATIVEMENT. Brutalité explicite & langage cru. BAD-END et ce n'est pas de la marmelade. H.G&D.M
1. Impeditioribus Locis

**Ravie de vous retrouver sur ce O.S. Encore plus dark que les autres (et oui, je sais...). Je pense que ce O.S n'est pas à mettre dans toutes les mains : aucune guimauve à suivre. Donc bon, réfléchissez bien avant de lire, sinon vous allez déprimer comme j'ai déprimé lorsque je l'écrivais (et c'est pas du joli.).**

**Bonne lecture les amis.**

**_Impeditioribus Locis_ ou **_Dans des Lieux Inaccessibles_**  
**

* * *

**- O**ù est Hermione Granger ?!

Il ne répondit pas. Il s'en fichait éperdument.

Maugrey frappa sa canne contre le sol, énervé. Cet adolescent était muet comme une tombe : il avait l'air de s'ennuyer, tout simplement. Comme s'il savait par avance qu'il allait s'en sortir… D'un pas rageur, le sorcier sortit de la cellule et fit claquer la porte de fer. Les autres avaient refusé de lui imposer la torture, mais il se jura qu'il parviendrait à les convaincre… Ce garçon était tout bonnement abject. Ils ne semblaient pas s'en apercevoir, croyant qu'il était un mangemort comme les autres, mais l'Auror percevait une ombre avide, sadique et maléfique danser dans ses yeux lorsqu'il plaidait son innocence –chose qu'il faisait très bien, se faisant passer pour une victime qu'il n'était pas-.

Dans la pénombre de sa geôle, ce dernier esquissait un sourire.

* * *

**C**ela faisait maintenant une semaine et demi qu'elle était enfermée dans ces cachots poisseux. Son esprit n'avait jamais fait faute d'agilité et elle avait trouvé le moyen de se repérer dans le temps, s'empêchant par la même occasion de devenir folle. Un clocher, non loin du bâtiment dans lequel elle se trouvait, sonnait toutes les trois heures, lui indiquant à chaque fois l'heure qu'il était. Un homme se tenait devant elle, comme tous les jours.

- _Impero_.

Et comme toujours, sa carcasse se redressait et elle se mettait à le suivre dans les dédales sombres.

- Le maitre va t'échanger. De toute façon, nous ne pouvons rien faire de toi…

Elle ne dit rien, sachant très bien qu'il n'attendait de toute manière aucune réponse de sa part. Finalement, elle entra dans une grande salle et fut assise sur le sol terreux. La pièce était vide et on l'avait installée face au grand fauteuil –un trône- qu'_Il _avait déserté. Dans un murmure d'étoffes et de volutes de poussières, Lord Voldemort apparut devant elle.

- Hermione Granger, la sang-de-bourbe, salua-t-il. Ton rôle commence.

La jeune fille leva la tête, curieuse. Que pouvait-il bien vouloir dire ?

- Tu feras office de monnaie d'échange. Bien entendu, il est évident que nous y gagnons : tu ne vaux pas le quart de ce que nous récupérerons en dépit de toi.

Hermione tiqua.

- C'est-à-dire ? Contre qui ou quoi allez-vous m'échanger ?

Elle pensa à Ronald… -en fait, elle l'espéra plus qu'elle ne le supposa- Peut-être Harry ? Ou encore un autre membre de l'Ordre du Phénix… ? Mais il lui paraissait très étrange que l'un d'entre eux se soit dévoué pour prendre sa place : elle n'était pas importante, dans cette guerre. Une perte restait une perte, qu'elle soit Hermione Granger ou non. Un échange n'avait donc pas de sens. Elle espérait qu'ils avaient pensé de cette manière également…

- Drago Malefoy… et notre victoire.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. _Lui_ ?

- Nous avons proposé un _Impeditioribus Locis_ à… votre camp…

- _Impeditioribus Locis ?, _répéta-t-elle, hagarde.

- Curieux… Ta réputation est pourtant celle d'une infernale miss-je-sais-tout… Et tu ignores ce qu'est un _Impeditioribus Locis _?

Elle baissa la tête, ne préférant pas laisser le flot d'insultes s'échapper de sa bouche. Paradoxalement, elle avait un peu honte…

- Un _Impeditioribus Locis_ est un espace magique destiné à l'échange. Habituellement, il est réservé à l'échange des objets… Nous ne pourrions pas vous échanger à découvert sans que cela ne dégénère en une bataille, or je n'ai pas l'intention de déclarer ouvertement la guerre tant que je n'aurais pas l'effectif nécessaire : les pertes en combat déclaré seraient inutiles et gênantes.  
En outre, c'est une excuse parfaite pour le plan qui va suivre,un _Impeditioribus Locis_ permet donc d'échanger avec prudence… Enfin… Habituellement… Ce que tes amis ne savent pas, c'est que j'ai un peu modifié ce maléfice… Cela me dévoilera leur localisation et donc, me laissera tout le loisir d'attaquer par surprise… Pour ça, pas besoin d'un effectif vertigineux, nous suffirons largement… Évidemment, Drago est au courant puisque tout a été programmé. Tu vas donc avoir le plaisir de savourer sa compagnie tandis que nous nous battrons avec les tiens.

Estomaquée, elle ne put que le regarder avec stupeur et dégout. Le Lord lui rit au nez.

- Ne fais donc pas cette tête… Tu devrais te réjouir : tu n'assisteras pas à leur mort !

Quelques murmures rieurs résonnèrent derrière Hermione. Elle se retourna et vit qu'il y avait des mangemorts, armés et prêts à partir à tout moment. Elle frissonna de terreur…

- Bien… Nous allons bientôt commencer…

* * *

**- U**n _Impeditioribus Locis_ ? Vous êtes cinglés ?!

Maugrey hurlait à s'en arracher les cordes vocales.

- Nous pouvons récupérer Hermione ! Et Malefoy n'a rien à nous dire…, s'écria Harry.

- Mais enfin, nous n'avons même pas utilisé la torture ! Et qui-plus-est, _c'est un ennemi_ !

- Il vaut bien moins qu'Hermione… Si nous la récupérons, ce sera un vrai bénéfice… Alors que si eux récupèrent Malefoy, ça ne changera pas grand-chose…, murmura le brun. Nous avons tout à y gagner…

- Il y a forcément un piège.

Tous se concertèrent de leurs regards fatigués et inquiets.

- Oui, c'est probable, mais nous y sommes préparés, n'est-ce pas ?, murmura Ginny.

- De toute façon, nous n'avons plus le temps de délibérer, il faut se décider _maintenant_.

Sirius s'était levé et scrutait les autres avec attention.

- Il faut nous battre.

Tous éreintés par cette guerre qui n'en finissait pas, ils acquiescèrent.

- Bien, Remus…

- Oui. Je vais chercher Malefoy et nous lancerons le maléfice à l'heure convenue…

* * *

**O**n l'avait trainé dans les couloirs de la bâtisse ravagée par le temps. Cela avait fonctionné comme sur des roulettes. Ils étaient de vrais imbéciles…

* * *

**H**ermione Granger croulait sous les _Doloris_. Un dernier amusement avant de relâcher la sang-de-bourbe, avait-_Il_ proposé aux autres mangemorts. Sa robe informe, terne d'origine et misérable dorénavant, était déchirée et constellée de tâches de sang. Ses épaules se dénudaient, laissant apparaitre sa poitrine, quelquefois… Elle la rabattait sur ses cuisses tant qu'elle le pouvait, ces dernières striées de blessures en tout genre. Ils ne l'avaient pas violée mais encore un peu et ce serait le cas.

- Bien. Commençons, coupa la voix amusée.

Les mangemorts s'écartèrent d'elle et elle souffla dans un soulagement précaire. Alecto Carrow l'arrosait de sa baguette : elle dégoulinait de toutes parts, complètement trempée. Les rires aigus de la sorcière maléfique lui donnaient la migraine.

- Arrête, Alecto, finit-il par dire_._

La sorcière obéit tout de suite et il pointa sa baguette sur Hermione.

- _Impeditioribus… Locis._

Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester : un faisceau de lumière argentée s'échappa de la baguette et se sépara en une dizaine d'autres, plus fins. Hermione en fut entourée dans la seconde. Les lumières longilignes valsaient autour d'elle en formant de délicieuses arabesques. Aussitôt, il lui sembla qu'elle chutait dans un puits sombre.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle avait mal partout et surtout, elle ne voyait rien. Elle savait que son inconscience n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais autour d'elle, tout avait changé. L'obscurité était de mise, sauf une lumière verdâtre ambiante qui ne provenait de rien. Elle plissait les yeux… Quelqu'un était devant elle, debout, et ricanait. Elle ne voyait rien. Vraiment rien. Hermione distinguait à peine les formes de la silhouette face à elle.

- Reste sage, sang-de bourbe.

Cette voix.  
Elle se redressa, commençant à trembloter à cause du froid et surtout parce qu'elle était trempée.

- Malefoy, finit-elle par articuler.

Elle ne pouvait rien faire ; elle n'avait pas de baguette. Mais en toute logique, il ne devait pas en avoir non plus. Il provenait bien du repaire de l'Ordre, non ?

- Ou bien quoi ? De toute façon tu n'as pas de baguette, siffla-t-elle, narquoise.

Il ricana de plus belle en s'approchant.

- Ne me provoque pas… Je n'ai pas besoin d'une baguette pour te faire du mal.

Parfait, il n'en avait pas non plus. Elle recula davantage.

- Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? N'est-ce pas censé être un échange ?

- Imbécile. Nous restons ici tant qu'_Il_ le décide. Et à mon avis, l'attaque vient de commencer…

Elle porta sa main à sa tête, douloureuse. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle était _impuissante_. Malgré cela, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer : ils avaient peut-être prévu le piège… Peut-être allaient-ils s'en sortir sans trop de pertes… Elle hoqueta et se trouva atroce de songer ainsi. Elle se résignait à des pertes… Évidemment, elle préférait que ce soit des inconnus… Un sanglot sec s'échappa silencieusement de sa bouche mais il n'échappa pas au Serpentard.

- Ah, tu t'en souviens maintenant… Et bien savoure ton attente… Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas entendre leurs cris…

Hermione se jeta sur lui et le frappa tant qu'elle le put. L'obscurité aidant, il ne parvenait pas à parer ses poings, même si elle devinait sans peine qu'elle ne devait pas lui causer beaucoup de mal. Il finit par la repousser violemment sur le côté.

- Sale pourriture, s'écria-t-elle alors qu'il éclatait de rire.

Il riait. Des gens allaient mourir : des innocents. Et lui, il riait.

- Tu es abject. Si tu savais comme je te hais.

- Et moi, si tu savais comme je m'en tape, comme tu m'indiffères, sang-de-bourbe.

Elle se jeta à nouveau sur lui mais cette fois-ci, il ne se montra pas aussi inoffensif. Il la plaqua sur le sol avec une violence certaine, bloquant ses poignets et l'écrasant de tout son poids.

- Tu es toute… mouillée…, murmura-t-il.

Elle se pétrifia, sentant son souffle sur son sein gauche découvert. Il ne devait pas avoir conscience de sa tenue, et encore moins de sa presque nudité. Son cœur semblait battre à l'en tuer. Quelque chose de froid entra en contact avec sa peau, la faisant frissonner et se tordre sous lui. Le contact cessa aussitôt.

- Ma parole, t'es à poil, Granger ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Ils t'ont violée ?, s'enquit-il brutalement.

Des larmes emplirent ses yeux. Quelle enflure. Elle rêvait de le tuer. De le torturer.

- _Non_. Lâche-moi. Je m'éloigne, je n'essaierai plus de te frapper…

Il ricana.

- Tu plaisantes ? L'occasion est trop belle…

Elle sentit sa main empoigner sa poitrine avec brusquerie, la faisant sursauter, terrorisée.

- T'as encore moins de seins que je ne l'imaginais, Granger.

- Ah, parce que tu les imaginais ?!, ne put-elle s'empêcher de railler.

Le silence s'imposa, ainsi que l'immobilité de son bourreau. Soudain, son emprise se fit de nouveau sentir : beaucoup plus lente… Comme une… _caresse_ ?

Hermione se tendit aussitôt et essaya de se débattre, des nausées plein l'estomac. Il résista sans effort. Elle finit par lui donner un violent coup de genoux entre les jambes et il gémit de douleur en basculant sur le côté. Elle s'échappa rapidement de son emprise et s'éloigna le plus possible. Soudain, elle se heurta à une surface brûlante et s'en écarta aussitôt dans une plainte, devinant qu'il devait s'agir des limites de ce monde si étrange…  
Un cri rageur se fit entendre non loin d'elle. Elle ne recula pas, ayant bien trop peur de se brûler de nouveau.

- Tu vas le regretter, sale sang-de-bourbe.

Elle choisit de ne pas répondre. Un son provenant de sa bouche aurait accéléré sa perte, puisqu'il aurait aussitôt indiqué où elle se trouvait. Mais sa brillante idée ne la laissa pas invulnérable aussi longtemps qu'elle l'avait espéré, des bras la happèrent et elle fut de nouveau plaquée au sol.

- Je me demande combien de temps cela va leur prendre, de tous se faire buter !, cracha-t-il.

Elle entendit un bruit d'étoffe. Que faisait-il ?!  
Tout à coup, quelque chose enserra ses poignets : il utilisait sa ceinture pour l'attacher ! Elle se débattit mais il était trop tard, le nœud était solide et ses bras ne pouvaient plus se mouvoir. Un déchirement se fit entendre. Il lui arrachait des bouts de tissus ! Soudain, quelque chose força l'entrée de sa bouche et un gout affreux s'y répandit. Il lui avait enfoncé un morceau de sa robe, l'empêchant d'articuler le moindre mot. Suffoquant et prise de nausées -car le tissu caressait sa gorge-, elle formulait des plaintes sans contours, suppliante.  
Il l'ignora royalement, préférant déchirer le reste de sa robe, exposant son corps nu à ses mains glacées. L'obscurité rendait l'acte encore plus sordide : il ne voyait pas son corps et le découvrait avec ses mains brutales. Il lui empoignait les seins, les épaules, les flancs, les hanches ; appuyait sur son ventre, glissait furtivement sa main entre ses cuisses. On aurait presque dit qu'il était maladroit. Mais elle savait bien qu'il était juste excité… Il la redressa et l'attira dos à son torse, emprisonnant chaque sein dans ses mains.

Elle gémit de plus belle mais il semblait aimer ça puisque une bosse dure se faisait largement sentir contre ses fesses. Il lui pétrissait la poitrine sans aucune tendresse, la malaxant comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire morceau de viande.

Mais soudain… Ses gestes se firent de plus en plus languissants, comme s'il avait repris le contrôle de lui-même. De nouveau, elle eut la sensation qu'il la _caressait_. Complètement éberluée, elle ne pouvait que protester par bribes de syllabes alors qu'il descendait lascivement ses doigts vers son bas-ventre. Se concentrant sur sa bouche, elle mâcha le bout de tissu écœurant et sa taille diminua. Elle finit par le cracher et prit une grande goulée d'air… La main de l'homme arrivait patiemment en dessous de son nombril…

- Non !, s'écria-t-elle en laissant choir sa tête en arrière.

Cette dernière tomba sur l'épaule du blond qui cessa l'avancée de sa main. Le nez de la brune caressait la gorge du Serpentard dans une supplique implorante.

- Ne fais pas ça…

La main quitta son corps. Elle reposait contre lui, le cœur battant, la respiration haletante. Ses mains nouées caressaient la jambe gauche de Drago, comme pour l'inciter à se calmer.

Il ne bougeait plus ; elle ne parvenait pas à sentir son cœur, percevant bien trop les battements du sien, encore affolé. Quand une ou deux minutes furent passées, elle fit mine de s'écarter de lui, lentement, comme pour éviter de le mettre à nouveau en colère. Il la retint contre lui, brusquement.

- Ne bouge pas. Je ne te fais rien, non… ?

Elle était tétanisée.

- Alors, ne bouge pas.

Il la réinstalla entre ses jambes et rabattit sa tête contre son épaule. Ses mains la pressèrent furtivement contre lui avant de quitter son corps à nouveau. Ils restèrent ainsi une dizaine de minutes : elle était terrifiée, n'osant pas bouger. Elle savait qu'il ne s'endormirait pas dans une telle position, bien trop inconfortable pour lui qui avait à supporter son poids alors qu'il n'était appuyé sur rien. Et puis, lequel des deux oserait s'endormir dans la présence de l'autre ? Stupide idée.  
Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, elle réitéra sa fuite mais cette fois-ci, les bras du blond l'enserrèrent aussitôt.

- Que t'ai-je dis ?

- Mais pourquoi ?, finit-elle par lâcher, un peu excédée.

- Je décide, tu obéis.

- J'ai mal et je n'ai pas envie d'être là.

Il y eut un silence pesant.

- Tu n'as pas mal. Et si, tu as envie d'être là.

- Non.

Elle sentit qu'il se crispait contre elle, mais elle avait le droit de s'écarter de lui, tout de même !

- Si.

- Je n'ai pas envie, non, d'être appuyée à mon pire ennemi, qui-plus-est _nue_, alors qu'il vient de tenter de me violer. Je te l'assure.

Il resserra son emprise sur elle.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je m'en foutais. Je m'en tape, dit-il, impassible.

- Moi, _« je ne m'en tape »_ pas, finit-elle par dire, un peu tremblante.

Alors une main vint de nouveau à la rencontre de sa poitrine, et l'autre de son nombril, progressant chacune leur avancée, respectivement impatientes.

- Non !, s'écria-t-elle.

- Alors tais-toi. Je ne te fais rien, alors _tais-toi._

Elle crut qu'elle allait hurler de désespoir. Il était à la fois terrifiant et exaspérant.

- Alors… Laisse-moi me rhabiller.

Il émit un rire amusé.

- Te rhabiller avec quoi ?

Très bien… Ses vêtements étaient donc bel et bien complètement déchirés… Hermione trouvait la situation incroyable de stupidité et de cruauté. Mais il voulait qu'elle reste ? Très bien. Elle lui imposa alors tout son poids, forçant presque.

- Si tu tiens tant que cela à m'allonger, Granger.

Et son corps se soumit au sien. Il s'allongea et elle se retrouva dans la même posture, enserrée par ses bras puissants… Mais allongée. Bon sang, alors cela pouvait empirer ?  
Elle tressaillait de dégout et de haine : il ricana.

- Détache-moi, au moins.

- Tu rêves.

Hermione soupira.

- Pourquoi ?

- D'abord parce que tu es une véritable furie, ensuite parce que je trouve cela amusant et finalement… parce que c'est beaucoup plus excitant.

Elle se tendit contre lui, arquant un peu son corps, stupéfaite.

- Oh… Granger… Arrête ça… Sinon, je ne réponds plus de moi.

La bile lui monta aussitôt dans la gorge, de même que le sang chauffait ses joues jusqu'à ses tempes. Ses reins frottaient l'entrejambe de Drago alors dès qu'elle se tortillait avec trop de nervosité. Cette certitude l'incita à cesser tout mouvement. Elle eut la détestable sensation de _l'entendre_ sourire. Sa bouche s'avançait d'ailleurs de plus en plus vers son épaule, elle le sentait à cause de son souffle chaud. Un frisson s'empara d'elle et il ne put que le percevoir puisqu'elle était collée contre son corps. Sa peau se nivela fébrilement et sa poitrine saillit. Le bras droit desserra son emprise et vint jouer avec la chair sensible qui trônait sur son sein droit. Il l'attrapait entre son pouce et son index, la faisant rouler en soufflant davantage dans sa nuque.  
Elle s'arqua de plus belle, reprenant sans le vouloir le manège de ses reins.

- Arrête, brava-t-elle. Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça… Les autres se battent et toi…

- Et moi, je te pelote les seins, la coupa-t-il, railleur.

- Malefoy… arrête, ordonna-t-elle de nouveau.

Il s'exécuta en soupirant et son bras l'enserra de nouveau.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?, demanda-t-elle.

Le blond ne répondit pas.

- Hein ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ?, répéta-t-elle.

- Tais-toi un peu. Pourquoi tu ne te tais jamais ?

A son tour, elle ne répondit pas, ne considérant pas qu'il attendait une quelconque réponse. Les minutes défilaient, ses poignets lui faisaient atrocement mal et surtout, elle commençait réellement à trembler…

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, encore ?, s'enquit-il d'une voix exaspérée.

- J'ai froid.

Il eut un silence, puis il se redressa, l'entrainant avec lui. Il la tenait par les hanches et avançait, lentement, dans la pénombre. Elle était entièrement nue, c'était vraiment une catastrophe… Ses cuisses roulaient l'une contre l'autre, chair nue, et elle sentait ses mains descendre de plus en plus vers ses fesses. Il finit par s'arrêter et s'asseoir, l'entrainant encore une fois à sa suite. Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose de chaud émaner à proximité : ils étaient près du mur…

- Pas de mouvement brusque, sinon tu te brûles, l'informa-t-il.

_Comme si ça t'inquiétait._

Il l'attira à lui de nouveau, mais cette fois il était adossé. Elle leva les yeux, davantage habitués à l'obscurité, et vit qu'il y avait un pilier. Le Serpentard ne l'installa pas dos à lui, celle fois, mais face. Les jambes complètement écartées, elle se sentait vraiment _humiliée_. Heureusement, ses bras noués la séparaient du torse de son ennemi… Mais il ne fallait pas crier victoire trop vite… S'apercevant rapidement de cette gêne, il défit le nœud, maintenant ses frêles poignets avec sa main et le refit, derrière son dos. Elle avait fait le choix de ne pas protester, ne désirant pas qu'il ne reprenne ses gestes pervers. Une fois ceci fait, il l'attira encore plus à lui, plaquant ses seins contre son torse vêtu. Elle sentait le contact des étoffes sur son corps nu : son pantalon frottait ses cuisses écartées et donc son entrejambe ; son buste était collé contre sa chemise, et les bras qui l'attiraient à lui caressaient sa peau de leur tissu fragile. Ses mains glissaient contre sa colonne vertébrale, caressant parfois ses fesses, parfois ses flancs.

- J'aimerais savoir… Pourquoi tu me fais ça…, demanda-t-elle en haletant péniblement sous ces caresses qui l'écœuraient autant qu'elles la réchauffaient.

Et il ne répondait toujours pas, continuant encore plus lentement les frôlements qu'il lui prodiguait. Elle se tordait pour éviter ses mains mais il ne s'en formalisait pas.

- Ça me brûle, Malefoy...

Il soupira.

- Si tu te débats, tu sais ce qui t'attend, finit-il par dire en dénouant ses mains.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle sans le penser.

Elle effleura ses poignets meurtris et les frotta doucement, comme pour faire partir la douleur. Il les lui attrapa et les glissa autour de son cou, la forçant à le serrer.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, s'enquit-elle, la voix scandalisée.

Encore une fois, il resta silencieux. Elle se laissa faire, trop craintive et surtout en quête de chaleur. Il était plutôt chaud d'ailleurs. C'était assez agréable. Elle se gifla mentalement. _Agréable_ ? En quoi était-ce agréable de se retrouver nue dans les bras de son pire ennemi, violeur potentiel, après avoir passé une semaine-et-demi sous torture dans les geôles de Voldemort ?

Mais elle avait eu froid. Elle avait été gelée tout ce temps dans les cachots : il y régnait une atmosphère glaciale et les vieilles pierres ainsi que les fenêtres fermées avec des barreaux ne protégeaient en rien des intempéries telles que la neige ou la pluie… Ou encore des tempêtes de vent… Alors une soudaine chaleur, elle ne pouvait nier que c'était _agréable_. Il n'y avait pas d'autre terme. Ah si, détestable. Détestablement agréable.  
Elle l'enlaça un peu plus, désirant réchauffer ses avant bras et elle le sentit se détendre. Il aimait ça. C'était risqué mais il restait immobile, les mains sur ses hanches, alors elle ne s'en inquiéta pas.

C'était curieux, tout de même, d'en arriver là. Une telle situation n'avait pas sa place dans un moment aussi critique. Elle enfouit son front dans son cou, réchauffant ses joues. Un rire s'échappa de la bouche de Drago.

- Pourquoi tu ris, marmonna-t-elle froidement.

- Parce que tu parais inaccessible comme ça, mais il suffit qu'il fasse un peu froid pour que tu ne te laisses faire… Même avec moi.

Elle pâlit aussitôt, s'écartant de lui alors qu'il la maintenait contre son torse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?! Je ne me laisse pas faire, j'ai juste compris que je n'avais pas le choix, et je ne tente pas le diable. Arrête de te prendre pour un dieu, Malefoy.

Il ricana de plus belle, attrapant son visage en coupe alors qu'elle le reculait vivement.

- J'adore t'énerver.

Mais cela ne la fit pas rire.

- Je vois ça. Maintenant que tu as réussi et que tu sais que j'ai peur de ce que tu peux me faire, j'imagine que tu as eu tout ce que tu voulais. Alors, s'il-te plait… Peux-tu me lâcher ?

Après tout, maintenant qu'elle était près du mur, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait plus à craindre le froid. Leur étreinte se rendait à présent bien inutile.

- Non, lâcha-t-il nonchalamment. En fait, je n'ai pas eu tout ce que je voulais.

Elle soupira.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? Mes larmes ? Ma souffrance ? Ma mort ?

Drago resta silencieux : elle sentait ses yeux la dévisager.

- J'ai beaucoup pleuré, déjà, quand Ronald et moi, nous nous sommes séparés.

Il lui caressa les pommettes avec ses pouces, effaçant des larmes imaginaires. Pourquoi se confiait-elle ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. C'était sans doute parce que c'était la première fois qu'une personne daignait l'écouter depuis des jours et des jours ? Ou encore parce qu'elle n'aurait pu dire tout cela à personne d'autre. Il était juste là. Et pour une fois, Merlin, il se taisait. Cela l'encouragea à continuer.

- Puis, j'ai souffert lorsque j'étais dans ces cachots… Je pensais à lui et à l'Ordre, à la guerre qui n'en finissait pas… Je pensais à mes parents, auxquels j'ai atrophié la mémoire pour qu'ils perdent le moindre souvenir me concernant… Je pensais à ma solitude, au fait que je n'avais rien à perdre. J'ai pensé que je n'avais rien à perdre. Je n'ai rien à perdre, c'est vrai. Il ne me reste que la vie, finalement. Je ne pense pas que nous gagnerons la guerre… J'ai… J'ai un peu… perdu mes illusions, tu sais… Harry m'a dit que j'étais désabusée… Je ne sais pas… Peut-être…

Elle avait croisé les bras pour cacher sa poitrine mais il lui saisit les mains et les replaça derrière sa nuque.

- Je dis que je n'ai rien à perdre, mais ce n'est pas vrai… Tu sais, j'ai encore l'espoir que l'on gagne… Que les gens ne meurent pas… J'aimerais tant que personne ne meure. Et puis j'espère toujours… J'espère encore que Ron… Que Ron revienne vers moi… Je l'aime encore. Je l'aime toujours. Alors peut-être… Peut-être que c'est pour ça que je me défends encore… ou… voilà… Je n'ai pas envie de mourir, mais j'ai envie de disparaitre, parfois. Tu sais, cette sensation, cette envie de s'oublier, _de tout oublier…_

Il reprit ses joues entre ses mains et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Le silence dura longtemps.

- Tu parles beaucoup, Hermione Granger, et moi je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire ce que je voulais.

- Et que veux-tu… ? Je pensais que tu voulais ma perte, avec tout ce qu'il s'est produit et qui se produit encore, cela me paraissait…

- Tais-toi, cesse de penser parfois, la coupa-t-il d'une voix implacable. Si tu penses mal, autant cesser de t'y employer… Tu parles beaucoup trop.

Elle recula son visage, passant sa main dans les cheveux blonds du Serpentard : un geste maternel destiné à faire pardonner sa volubilité. On n'aurait su faire de moment plus malsain.

- Je me tais, je t'écoute, finit-elle par dire.

Drago colla ses lèvres contre sa gorge.

- J'ai toujours trouvé… que tu parlais trop… que tu réfléchissais trop… Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu t'entêtais à rester comme tu étais… alors qu'il était clair que tu étais insupportable. Je t'ai détestée dès que je t'ai vue. La première fois que j'ai aperçu tes cheveux, j'ai su que t'allais foutre le bordel.

Il atteignait son maxillaire, le chatouillant avec son nez.

- J'aimais l'ordre. Alors forcément, je ne t'aimais vraiment pas. Et dire que Potter t'avait prise pour amie, alors qu'il avait refusé _mon_ amitié… Et il en avait fait de même avec l'autre loqueteux de Weasley. Je me souviens encore de ma fureur. J'étais si jeune, encore… J'étais si jeune. Puis… J'ai vieilli et je t'ai haïe pour d'autres raisons. D'abord parce que mon père aurait trouvé cela anormal si je ne l'avais pas fait… Et puis cela me convenait très bien puisque je trouvais que tu méritais mon mépris. Il te seyait à merveille, à vrai dire… Ensuite…

Il s'arrêta, plongeant son nez dans ses cheveux. Elle ne dit rien mais ne comprit pas son geste : sa chevelure était sale, très sale. Encore plus emmêlée qu'à l'ordinaire et surtout, elle ne devait pas sentir bon. C'était le dernier de ses soucis. Qu'il s'y étouffe : qu'il y crève. Ses cheveux auraient au moins une raison valable de puer. De s'emmêler autour de son cadavre pour ne jamais plus l'en délivrer.

_Malade._

- Ensuite… Cela m'a amusé de vous voir lutter contre l'inéluctable. Vous sous-estimiez bien trop Tu-sais-qui… et même encore aujourd'hui. Je suis du côté des gagnants. Cela m'amusait de te voir te battre, courageuse et combative… J'aimais beaucoup t'observer lorsque tu avais cette lueur dans les yeux, cette lueur qui disparaissait, remplacée par la peur, l'angoisse de la perte de tes amis… L'angoisse de mourir… Le spectacle était inestimable, à ces instants… Je te voyais te résigner…

Sa bouche glissa sur sa joue, près de son oreille, caressant sa peau avec une sorte d'outrance.

- J'adorais te voir te résigner… Mais avec moi tu ne te résignais jamais… Comme si tu ne pouvais jamais renoncer. Maintenant, je sais qu'au fond, j'étais un repère, non ? S'il n'y avait pas eu cette haine envers moi, tu n'aurais pas si bien combattu les autres… Le dégout et l'injustice que je t'inspirais… Cela te rendait malade, n'est-ce pas ? Tu aurais tout fait pour que je change. Quelqu'un d'intelligent et de puissant qui se trouve du côté que tu appelles « le mal », c'est bouleversant, avoue-le. J'ai bousillé tes certitudes. Tu essayais de te convaincre que ce n'était que mon éducation, que je n'étais qu'une victime un peu trop stupide… Mais voilà, en fait je suis réellement une mauvaise personne, tu le sais à présent… Et c'est pour cela que désormais, tu as appris à renoncer, avec moi… Voilà pourquoi tu t'es laissée faire… Voilà pourquoi j'aurais largement pu t'enfoncer mes doigts, tout à l'heure… Maintenant, tu te dis que le « mal » existe réellement… Que tu ne pourras pas lutter contre… Que c'est dur pour toi, Hermione Granger, de voir toutes tes convictions s'effondrer…

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.

- Et j'adore voir l'espoir disparaitre lentement dans tes yeux. J'adore voir que tu te résignes à mon joug. Tu ne peux pas me battre, me résister : tu es faite pour me céder. Malgré tout cela… Tu te débats encore, dans ma toile, comme un papillon frêle mais battant. Tu continues de me parler, tu me penses « humain ». Tu as toujours l'espoir de parvenir à me changer : de voir ma folie régresser sous tes sermons de débonnaire... J'aime te voir t'agiter, papillon. Ma victoire n'en est que plus savoureuse. Alors agite toi, défends toi… Mon venin fait effet, lentement mais surement… Tu sens cette chaleur en toi ? Celle d'un ennemi qui te réchauffe sournoisement…

Ses lèvres baisèrent la commissure gauche de sa bouche.

- Bientôt, tu t'abandonneras à moi. Quand _l'Impeditioribus Locis_ disparaitra, tu verras tout ton camp éradiqué… Et tu renonceras à tout. Tu céderas : tu m'appartiendras.

- Tu vas me tuer, concéda-t-elle, lointaine.

Il l'embrassa doucement sur la bouche.

- Précisément. A l'intérieur. Hermione Granger, la coquille vide. Tu seras vraiment belle… Un jouet parfait… Un pantin, une marionnette qui me divertira à ma guise…

- C'est ça, ce que tu veux ?

Drago l'embrassa de nouveau.

- Je l'ai déjà…

Lentement, il l'allongea sur le sol. Elle ne résista pas.

- Tu as envie de pleurer, de hurler, de mourir… Tu souffres vraiment, je le sais. Tu endures la pire des tortures : l'impuissance. Peut-être comprendras-tu sa beauté, un jour.

- Je te plains, Drago.

Il éloigna son visage du sien.

- Tu me plains ? Alors que je suis en train de gagner ?

- Tu ne comprends rien.

- C'est toi qui ne comprends rien. Tu es nue, je suis au dessus de toi : je vais certainement te baiser et tu ne vas pas résister, alors que je suis ton ennemi. Tu me hais, me méprises, mais tu ne peux rien faire. En quoi cela pourrait-il m'échapper ? C'est toi qui ne comprends rien, railla-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Tu as certes mon corps pour les prochaines heures ; tu vas peut-être me faire subir tous les sévices… Mais moi j'ai des amis… J'ai Ron…

Drago ricana.

- Tu l'avais.

Elle tiqua.

- Arrête.

Il reprit les agressions de ses lèvres sur la peau de sa Némésis, dardant sa gorge de baisers sulfureux… et presque cruels… Lentement, sa bouche glissa vers sa poitrine.

- Je ne comprends pas _pourquoi _tu fais tout ça, gémit-elle soudain. Je ne comprends pas !

- Oui, cela t'échappe. Comment peut-on aussi mal agir ? _Ce n'est pas normal_ !, se moqua-t-il.

- Tu fais cela parce que tu me hais, je connais tes raisons ! Mais je ne les comprends pas… Pourquoi me hais-tu ?!

- Erreur, je fais cela non pas parce que je te hais mais parce que j'aime te haïr et parce que j'aime l'idée que tu me haïsses. L'idée que tu puisses me détester et pourtant te résoudre à me céder… C'est formidable…

Il ricana de plus belle.

- Que ce doit-être rageant… Pour tout ce que tu as pu faire de bien et de bon. Pour toutes ces personnes que tu as aidées, sauvées d'une quelconque manière… Et tout ça pour en arriver là. Pour être ici, aujourd'hui, à cette heure-ci… Prête à te faire baiser. Tu ne regrettes pas ? Si tu avais fermé ta gueule, il ne te serait peut-être jamais rien arrivé… Mais tu adores parler… Tu parles _beaucoup_… _beaucoup_ trop…

- Je ne regrette pas, finit-elle par dire en écartant les bras en croix.

- Menteuse. Tu joues les martyres, à présent ?

- Ce doit-être impossible à concevoir, pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago léchait ses seins avec une avidité malsaine. Il laissa échapper une plainte interrogative, trop concentré pour lui accorder son attention. Sa langue semblait lui dire « je préfère lécher tes seins que t'écouter parler ». Elle hoqueta.

- Que quelqu'un ne pense pas qu'à lui. Aimer aider son prochain. Faire de bonnes choses… Aimer faire de bonnes choses… Même si l'on n'a rien en retour… Même si en retour, on a un connard qui vous viole.

Il la mordit, elle laissa échapper un cri aigu. Le Serpentard rit.

- Je conçois parfaitement ta stupidité. C'est ce qui me motive…

- Cela ne te dégoute pas que je ne te considère pas comme supérieur ? Cela te bouffe, avoue !, s'écria-t-elle soudain. Tu enrages de voir que je ne te respecte pas ! Alors qu'ils sont tous à te lécher les pieds, juste pour leurs intérêts personnels… Alors que tous t'utilisent, tous se servent de toi à leurs fins… Et moi qui t'ignore, qui estime que tu ne mérites même pas qu'on t'utilise… Tu enrages, hein ?!

Il plongea sa main entre ses cuisses et enfonça son majeur et son index dans son intimité avec une brutalité outrageante.

- Oui, cela me fait enrager, salope, murmura-t-il dans son oreille alors qu'elle hurlait littéralement de douleur. Tu sais quoi ? J'apprécie vraiment ta sollicitude à me donner des raisons de plus de te haïr… Tu es si clairvoyante, railla-t-il.

Il approfondit le va-et-vient, rajoutant un doigt de plus et forçant, griffant, sans prendre garde aux cris de souffrance de sa victime –les savourant plutôt-.

- Tu me sens bien ?, se moqua-t-il soudain. Si tu n'as pas assez de ma main, j'ai d'autres arguments…

Elle se força à rire, sans joie.

- Toi ? D'autres arguments ? Un lâche n'en a pas ! Une merde comme toi ne mérite même pas le titre d'homme ! Alors ton pénis tu peux te l'auto-foutre dans le cul !

Il éclata d'un ricanement froid.

- Hermione Granger et la vulgarité, je rêve.

Le Serpentard ouvrit son pantalon et positionna rapidement sa virilité devant le sexe d'Hermione, les frottant avec insistance pour qu'elle prenne bien conscience de ce qui allait lui arriver.

- Bien, maintenant j'espère vraiment que Ronnie en a une et qu'il s'en est déjà servie sur toi… A moins qu'il n'ait jugé que tu n'en vailles même pas la peine… Sinon… Euh, chérie… Comment dire… _Cela risque de faire un petit peu mal_…

- C'est ça, ça m'étonnerait que je la sente !, persiffla-t-elle en pleurant moitié.

- Tu me provoques encore ? Tu la veux ou quoi ?!, explosa-t-il.

- OUI, JE LA VEUX !, hurla-t-elle finalement.

Il ricana comme un dément et s'enfonça brusquement en elle, la ravageant de coups de reins violents et secs.

- Alors, Granger ? On prend son pied ?!

Elle hurlait littéralement de douleur, pleurant à s'en crever les yeux. Son bas-ventre la déchirait, elle sentait les coups de boutoir martyriser son entrejambe : ses cuisses, écartées de force, semblaient se décrocher à chaque va-et-vient et alors qu'il la tenait par les hanches pour s'enfoncer au plus profond, elle sentait le sang affluer dans son intimité… Elle pleura, encore et encore, s'interdisant de supplier, déjà bien trop avilie pour s'y réduire. Elle le haïssait tant que sa haine semblait émaner de son corps. Elle mit des mots sur sa souffrance, celle qu'elle conservait en elle depuis bien trop longtemps. Toute cette ombre qui la rongeait de l'intérieur car elle n'était jamais parvenue à l'exprimer. Tout ce « mal », toute cette haine, cette violence et ces excès d'animosité, de malveillance et de colère qui n'attendaient qu'à sortir.

- Je t'emmerde ! Je t'emmerde, Malefoy, s'écriait-elle, démente. Je m'en tape ! Je m'en fous de ta putain de queue ! Je ne la sens pas ! Je ne la sens pas ! JE TE HAIS !

Et lui, il ricanait rageusement, la pénétrant avec plus de brutalité encore, l'arcboutant contre le sol froid, la faisant se cogner contre la pierre. Au bout de quelques instants, il ne put plus tenir davantage. Elle était bien trop serrée et bien trop bandante pour ne pas jouir rapidement… Il la finit prestement, lui assénant encore de beaux coups de bassin, bien sentis, alors qu'il s'était déjà déversé en elle.

Il se redressa, l'attrapant par les cheveux, et attira son visage vers le sien, l'embrassant avec une fureur non-contenue.

Elle frappait son torse alors qu'il lui attrapait les poignets, l'embrassant de plus belle. Hermione recula son visage et frappa son front avec le sien… Il la gifla avec violence et elle s'effondra sur le sol, sonnée. Mais elle se redressa rapidement, se jetant sur lui et le recouvrant de coups de poings brusques : sa mâchoire craqua, même. Il bloqua ses poignets de nouveau alors qu'elle l'embrassait en sanglotant de haine et de nervosité. Ils se battirent longtemps avant de s'écrouler, épuisés. Le bas-ventre d'Hermione était très douloureux et le reste de son corps la faisait également souffrir… Mais cette douleur n'était pas mentale. Elle se sentait si soulagée… C'était si paradoxal… Lui, tentait de remboiter son épaule à renforts d'amples mouvements de bras. Il finit par y parvenir, éreinté, et s'effondra aux côtés de sa Némésis, haletant mais l'esprit clair.

- Si quelqu'un me dit que t'es coincée, je lui dirais que je t'ai baisée comme une chienne…

- Et si quelqu'un me dit que t'es un bon coup, je lui dirais que t'as joui au bout de deux minutes et que même au mieux de ta forme, tu ne dépasses pas la longueur de mon index.

- La différence, c'est que moi, je dirai la vérité, railla-t-il en lui écartant les cuisses avec sa main.

- Peut-être, mais c'est moi que l'on croira d'entre nous deux.

Il caressa son sexe, amusé.

- T'es trempée. J'en viendrais presque à espérer que Potter et Weasmoche soient en vie pour qu'ils te voient comme ça…

Drago porta ses doigts à la bouche de la sorcière.

- Allez, lèche.

Elle approcha ses lèvres doucement, les entrouvrant… Et emboucha lentement ses doigts… Il ricana de plus belle en commençant des va-et-vient dans sa bouche. Mais soudain, elle le mordit avec une brutalité sans précédent. Il parvint à extirper ses doigts, complètement ensanglantés, et réalisa qu'il lui manquait presque une phalange.

- Salope ! , s'écria-t-il en agrippant sa main avec l'autre.

Hermione ricana froidement.

- J'aurais vraiment aimé que tu me tendes autre chose que tes doigts…

Il lui lança un regard horrifié alors qu'elle recrachait nonchalamment le bout de peau qu'elle venait de lui arracher.

- T'as tout de la chienne alors ! Même la dentition, persiffla-t-il.

- Mes parents sont dentistes, lâcha-t-elle, indolente. Et puis je suis un castor, tu te souviens...

Drago secoua la tête, lâchant un rire glacial.

- Je n'y crois pas. J'hallucine. Je suis vraiment fier de ma trouvaille…

- Quelle trouvaille ?

- T'es une salope, une folle sadique, et en plus tu fais de l'humour noir. Et dire qu'il suffisait de t'énerver et de te prendre comme la _trainée_ que tu es pour faire apparaitre ce côté de toi. Si j'avais su, je t'aurais défoncée bien plus tôt, Granger.

- Tu ne peux pas parler plus poliment ?, pesta-t-elle.

- J'utilise les termes qui conviennent pour te décrire.

Ils reprirent doucement leurs souffles, les yeux fixés sur un plafond qu'ils n'entrevoyaient même pas.

- Passe-moi ta chemise, Malefoy. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on me récupère dans cet état.

Et curieusement, il s'exécuta, déboutonnant son vêtement et le lui tendant. Elle s'habilla prestement alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle de nouveau, la caressant alors qu'elle se vêtait. Il l'embrassait tandis qu'elle boutonnait mal les attaches de la chemise sale, et elle se laissait faire. Ses mains s'insinuaient partout et sa bouche se posait sur chaque parcelle nue qu'il pouvait dénicher.

- Vraiment ravi de t'avoir souillée jusqu'à l'os, Granger. On remettra ça sur la tombe de tes amis ?

Hermione le gifla violemment.

- Ferme ta gueule, Malefoy. Tu te réjouiras d'apprendre que j'ai suivi ta petite leçon. Je me suis juste servie de toi pour exorciser de vieux démons… C'est ce que tu voulais, non ? Que je m'avilisse cinq secondes devant toi. Maintenant, je ne veux plus jamais voir ta tête… Je te trouve répugnant et très franchement, je n'ai pas pris mon pied.

Il ricana de plus belle.

- Oh si, belle garce, t'as aimé ça. Tu veux même qu'on s'y remette, je le vois… je le sens…

Elle ne répondit pas et il en profita pour reprendre ses attouchements. Ses mains pétrissaient de nouveau sa poitrine, sous la chemise qu'elle venait d'enfiler. Hermione ne préféra pas le regarder. Elle faisait la fière mais plus le temps passait, plus elle sentait que les remords se feraient vifs… Et le pire, c'est que son aversion pour le blond disparaissait malgré sa violence, ses horribles caresses et surtout ses insultes… Il la traitait comme une moins-que-rien et elle ne parvenait plus à lui en vouloir, bien trop envahie par le remord et se détestant trop pour haïr celui qui la détestait aussi. Elle le laissa l'embrasser et il joua longtemps avec sa langue, tandis qu'elle ne pensait plus à rien, s'oubliant dans la bouche de son ancien ennemi.

Quand il s'arrêta, elle sut que cela était terminé et que le maléfice allait disparaitre. Elle l'embrassa alors furtivement, chastement : sorte de merci pour lui avoir servi de défouloir. Et lui, hagard, il vit la lumière apparaitre à son tour, disparaissant dans des volutes de magie.

* * *

Il faisait sombre autour d'elle. Des cadavres gisaient… partout…

* * *

Il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il était seul, dans cette grande bâtisse. Il ne savait pas où se rendre… Et pourtant il savait bien que sa place était sur le champ de bataille.

* * *

C'est lorsqu'elle découvrit le corps sans vie d'Harry et de Ronald qu'elle s'assoupit dans son horreur, lentement. A côté d'eux gisait Voldemort… les yeux interdits et les membres pantois… Il n'avait pas compris qu'il allait mourir. Cela avait dû le terrifier. Hermione ne parvint plus à réfléchir… Elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Des années plus tard, alors que la guerre s'était éloignée comme l'ombre fugace d'un destin trop cruel pour _être_, le monde sorcier s'était rétabli dans une sorte d'allégresse teintée d'effroi.

Deux d'entre eux, ceux qui nous intéressent, en fait, affrontaient leur destin.

Drago Malefoy était marié à Magdalena Purstrick, devenue Malefoy, et vivait en ménage dans le Londres sorcier. Il était devenu médicomage, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre de sa vie professionnelle… Certains disaient qu'il avait un talent inné pour guérir les gens, ce à quoi d'autres auraient allègrement pu répondre qu'il serait bien plus habile à les tuer, s'ils avaient seulement été en vie.

Hermione Granger, quand à elle, vivait à Sainte-Mangouste, au service des personnes dangereuses. On lui avait retiré sa baguette et elle n'avait pas le droit aux visites, hormis médicales. Mais de toute façon, qui aurait bien pu venir la voir ? Elle habitait dans une pauvre chambre blanche, où elle clamait sa santé d'esprit, mais ses tendances destructrices et suicidaires l'empêchaient de reprendre un rythme de vie normal. Son existence noire était par conséquent ponctué par les visites médicales, les sorts de santé, les médicaments moldus et sorciers… La totale. Plus personne ne connaissait son existence : tout le monde la croyait morte en héroïne… Le ministère avait très brillamment étouffé l'affaire afin de ne pas ternir l'image noble des héros de la guerre. Les valeureux, les sublimes, les épiques, les audacieux… Les chevaleresques, courageux, braves et intrépides héros qui s'étaient tués au combat. Et Neville Londubat, tourné véritablement fou, avait quant à lui été éliminé, tout simplement.

Hermione avait perdu à jamais ses illusions : elle haïssait le monde. Un seul parvenait encore à anesthésier partiellement sa souffrance… Lui. Lui qui lui rendait visite et qui ne la soignait pas, non, qui la détruisait davantage… L'enfonçant encore et encore, encore et toujours et encore plus, toujours plus dans sa noirceur, dans sa douleur. Le seul qu'elle aimait haïr et haïssait aimer. Le seul qui finalement avait eu raison et lui avait ouvert les yeux. Elle en voulait à tout le monde : aux morts qui l'avaient abandonnée, aux vivants qui l'acculaient, la prenant pour une folle alors qu'elle ne faisait que leur montrer la vérité. Mais les aveugles règnent et se refusent à regarder l'horreur en face, préférant ignorer l'assassinat, l'agression ou le viol dans la ruelle adjacente à leur restaurant favori.

Voilà ce qu'était la vie pour Hermione Granger.

L'insipide, la lenteur et le néant. A présent, plus rien ne comptait sinon les insultes qui la faisait revivre : elle retournait dans un passé où tout était encore possible et envisageable… Oui, elle revenait dans l'_avant_, bercée par ses illusions perdues… Les coups, les cris, le sexe… Tout cela l'aidait, et la détruisait davantage… Mais il ne lui restait que cela et personne ne pouvait la blâmer d'en user. Drago Malefoy avait désormais tout pouvoir sur sa personne…

Elle avait renoncé, s'était résignée, avait cédé.

Elle attendait la mort, il l'accompagnait jusqu'à elle.

* * *

** Fin.**

**Alors, oui, je conçois que ça puisse paraitre affreux, innommable, abject... Mais voilà. **

**Pour les curieux ; non, ils ne s'aiment pas. Ils préfèrent se détester et se mépriser, et se complaisent parfaitement dans leur haine. Enfin c'est ce que j'ai pensé en écrivant... Évidemment, des passages ont été particulièrement éprouvants à écrire ; j'ai même voulu faire une happy-end en mode guimauve mais voilà, y'a un moment où c'est pas possible de rétablir (même un semblant) le bonheur dans un monde où il n'a pas sa place. Alors désolée pour tous les lecteurs optimistes et romantiques (je fais partie de la deuxième catégorie), parfois la haine est bien plus forte que l'amour... Et peut-être que c'était leur destin ? Je ne sais pas, en tout cas je trouve que la haine leur sied autant que l'amour, qu'en pensez-vous ? Parfois on ne peut pas franchir la barrière entre les deux, cela donne pourtant quelque chose d'unique en son genre, de noir certes, mais de fascinant, quelque part. J'ai trouvé intéressant d'exploiter la démence pour Drago (oui parce que, quand même, il a légèrement pété les plombs, blondie.) ; je trouvais que cela faisait bien ressortir à quel point l'intelligence permet de sombrer facilement dans le génie du mal. D'ailleurs, les intelligences d'Hermione et de Drago sont opposées puisque notre Hermy la met au service du bien, à l'inverse de Dray qui désire juste prendre son pied. Il la hait... Bon... Serait-ce un semblant de passion que l'on décèle chez eux, tout de même ? Je pense que l'on peut être passionné à la fois en terme d'amour et en terme de haine. **

**Bien... En espérant que vous avez apprécié votre lecture, laissez-moi une petite review pour commenter, ça me fera plaisir. (J'aimerais vraiment avoir des AVIS et non pas des "c'était horrible" ou des "c'était bien"... J'en arrive à un point où j'ai réellement besoin de savoir ce qui cloche et ce qui est bon dans ce que j'écris... J'ai besoin de vrais commentaires, constructifs... Donc c'est sur que je ne m'attends pas à en avoir des masses, mais en tant qu'auteur, j'ai besoin de votre lecture pour exister, c'est comme ça que cela marche, n'est-ce pas ?)**

**Encore merci et bonnes vacances (et fêtes) à tous. **

**Bisous. ^^  
**


	2. NDA & RAR & Explications complémentaires

Elisendre,

Je suis réellement heureuse que ma manière d'écrire t'aie plu. Ca me rassure de savoir que j'arrive à emballer des lecteurs, même si je me plonge dans des thèmes difficiles. Je suis dans ma période fanfictions tragiques donc bon, le désespoir, la violence et le sadisme, je n'écris que ça en ce moment xD !

Sinon, je suis plus légère mais là… Je ne sais pas, je trouve que le couple Drago/Hermione nécessite cette violence… Mais bon, c'est mon avis !

Merci beaucoup pour m'avoir lue et pour avoir laissé une review ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir…

* * *

Krix27k,

Eh bien, ma chère, tu me vois ravie de tes félicitations xD ! En effet, tu as raison, cet O.S est assez tragique, mais enfin, comme je l'ai dit à Elisendre, je suis à la fois dans ma période « SADISME. » et je pense également que le couple Drago/Hermione baigne dans la noirceur (du moins au départ)… J'ai l'impression de dire cela dans toutes mes fanfictions, comme si j'essayais de me justifier, quelque part. Ce n'est pas le cas, j'estime juste que c'est un avis valable, comme ceux qui estiment que leur histoire peut être très belle et sans violence…

Merci encore !

Bisous =)

* * *

Camille,

Eh bien là, je suis vraiment contente. C'est ce que je cherche à provoquer chez le lecteur, cette petite interrogation… Ce petit malaise curieux après avoir fini la lecture (qui peut être insignifiant comme grandissant… dépend des fics…). Donc si tu t'es laissée convaincre au rythme de ta lecture, je suis vraiment très heureuse, c'est ce genre de challenge que j'ai envie de réaliser !

Merci beaucoup pour ta review, donc et pour ce message d'encouragement xD !

* * *

Miloune78,

Alors, que dire. Déjà –et évidemment- cela me fait très plaisir de lire ta review. Ensuite, bon… Je suis contente que mon intrigue ET mon style te plaise (parfois l'un des deux fait défaut pour certains lecteurs, donc c'est cool que tu voies les choses sous cet angle !). Je te remercie également pour tes encouragements (le fait de dire que mon style pourrait plaire)… Sinon, oui, j'écris beaucoup d'autres choses… Que je ne finis jamais. En fait j'ai **des dizaines** d'écrits commencés (et de toutes sortes, que ce soit des fanfics HP, Naruto, Bleach, ou encore des œuvres originales) et je prends mon temps pour progresser, vérifier la cohérence etc… Finalement, je ne publie que lorsque j'ai terminé une histoire (ayant été bien trop déçue par les auteurs qui abandonnaient sciemment des petits bijoux…)… En ce moment j'écris une fic dans le même ton que cet O.S, elle se passe à Poudlard… Je ne sais pas si je vais la terminer, elle est longue… Mais si c'est le cas, je la posterais ici, bien évidemment. Tu peux d'ores et déjà retrouver mes autres fanfics sur mon profil ; si ce O.S t'a plu, il y a des chances pour que les autres écrits te plaisent (notamment les O.S de _Sentences_ ou encore _Cold Hearted Snake, Manes Ium_…). Je suis très fière de t'avoir fait écrire tous ces compliments (mon égo se gargarise, c'est génial… je rigole xD).

Voilà…

Merci encore !

* * *

Élo,

Tu dis que c'est très difficile mais je trouve que tu t'expliques très bien xD ! Euh oui, les personnages ne sont pas parfaits, c'est vrai… Enfin, en cela, je ne pense pas être très originale… Un Drago parfait ? Mais eurk. Une Hermione parfaite ? EURK. Non non… Ils sont suffisamment sexy avec leur montagne de défauts =D (là-dessus, on s'entend bien. xD).

Je suis réellement heureuse de savoir que tu trouves mon style d'écriture « fabuleux » (on me l'avait jamais faite, je crois xD)…

Sinon, c'est vrai que je suis une personne très pessimiste de base, mais je fais partie des pessimistes qui aiment bien avoir tort lorsqu'ils lisent… (en gros, c'est une manière détournée de dire que je suis niaise. xD)… Donc oui, beaucoup d'éléments pas spécialement joyeux figurent dans l'O.S… Après, je pense que c'est une question de point de vue … et y'en a beaucoup : être « réaliste » (mouais), « fataliste » (tout moi, ça.), « optimiste », « pessimiste »… Et ces points de vues rendent les lectures très différentes selon les lecteurs (d'autant plus qu'ils dépendent de l'humeur, de l'ambiance, de l'environnement du lecteur…), c'est cela qui est captivant. Si j'arrive à convaincre un optimiste avec ce O.S, je serais très contente… Les autres seront déjà naturellement plus ouverts à cette noirceur (la folie de Dray, la déchéance d'Hermione)… Enfin bref… Lectures/Lecteurs = nombre infini de possibilités…

J'espère que je suis claire.

Merci beaucoup pour cette review très encourageante !

* * *

NDA. ATTENTION, CECI RÉVÈLE LA FAÇON DONT JE VOIS CET O.S -L'esprit dans lequel j'ai écrit, donc- LA MANIÈRE DONT JE PERÇOIS LES PERSONNAGES DE CE RÉCIT ETC. SI VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS CHANGER D'OPINION OU PERVERTIR L'IMAGE QUE VOUS EN AVEZ, NE LISEZ PAS CECI.

Hermione est désemparée. Elle avait le contrôle ; elle aime avoir le contrôle sur les événements, comme la plupart des gens d'ailleurs… Et malheureusement, en temps de guerre, les certitudes s'effondrent. On est cerné par la peur et miné par un malaise constant qui nous ronge. On veut survivre, on veut que les autres survivent, on ne veut pas mourir ; on est à la fois égoïste, peureux et lâche mais aussi courageux, battant et prêt à se sacrifier. Cela dépend de nos humeurs, de notre rage, de notre colère, de notre fatigue –car oui, la fatigue mentale est la pire…- Parfois on en a marre, parfois on souffre, et soudain quelqu'un ou quelque chose nous redonne un regain de courage et cela repart ; une sorte de cercle qui finira par se rompre par la victoire d'un des deux camps…

Hermione est coincée au milieu de tout ça, ses convictions affadies ; Ron l'a quittée, ses parents ne se souviennent plus d'elle, les gens meurent… Et elle, elle est impuissante, au milieu… Pourtant une excellente sorcière mais qui n'a qu'un infime pouvoir par rapport à l'immensité du conflit qui s'impose à elle… Elle n'est plus sûre de rien. Le temps de Poudlard est révolu ; c'est terrible pour elle de voir qu'elle a grandi aussi vite et qu'elle n'est plus une enfant. Elle doit se montrer adulte, responsable, prendre des décisions qui incomberont certainement des vies de sorciers ou de moldus…

Et soudain, au milieu de cette pagaille sans nom… Elle se fait capturer. Elle a déjà décidé qu'elle allait se taire ; plutôt mourir que trahir les siens. Elle est pourtant partagée par la peur de mourir, l'envie d'en réchapper mais aussi celle de se laisser faire pour ne plus avoir à se battre ; elle culpabilise de ne pas s'être mieux défendue, elle culpabilise encore plus de se laisser aller, et elle ne sait plus très bien si elle garde le secret pour préserver l'Ordre ou pour s'assurer sa propre mort.

Événement perturbant : on va l'échanger… Et soudain elle atterrit avec une personne qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis Poudlard… Un de ses pires ennemis, certes, mais une personne qui faisait partie d'un passé beaucoup plus doux et plus enfantin… Mais ce souvenir à grandi, muri et comme elle s'en rendra compte, a sombré dans la folie. C'est lui qui achèvera de briser la moindre de ses illusions sur le monde ; la rendant amère et lui retirant toute trace d'innocence et d'espoir qui lui restait alors… Elle se laisse-aller à son _sauveur_ qui se révélera également être son nouveau maître spirituel, si je puis dire… Et auquel elle offrira tout ce qui lui reste (son corps, son âme… elle a perdu son cœur dans la bataille…)… Drago sera la passerelle entre Poudlard et la Grande Guerre, dans une brusquerie terrible mais pourtant nécessaire ; il imposera donc plusieurs rôles ; corrupteur, sauveur mais bourreau, maître… C'est assez compliqué… Mais elle s'en remet à lui, elle ne se sent plus avoir le choix… Elle est perdue, elle a besoin de quelqu'un qui _voit_.

Quant à Drago… Est-il humain ? Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais vraiment pas… Je me suis relue, je l'ai trouvé presque sadiquement amoureux… ? Il y a en lui un désir d'astreindre Hermione qui relève à la fois de l'envie de la domination et celle de la possessivité… Il adore la voir faiblir face à lui, se sentir puissant… Et d'ailleurs cela le rendra fou. Donc on pourrait penser qu'il est devenu fou rien qu'en l'observant ; amoureux, donc ? Non… Ce serait diminuer leur relation. Je ne dis évidemment pas que l'amour est diminuant mais je pense qu'on ne peut pas restreindre la relation Drago/Hermione (du moins de cette histoire) à de l'amour ou à de la haine basiques et pures. Non, il s'agit d'un mélange complexe de sentiments et de ressentiments ; violence, désir de domination de l'autre, colère, désir de revanche, envie de laisser l'autre prendre pied sur soi, plaisir de succomber à l'autre, plaisir de résister à l'autre, plaisir de faire céder l'autre… Assujettir et s'assujettir ; asservir et s'asservir ; dominer et se soumettre… Toute cette passion débordante, cette rage de la guerre, ce mal-être constant, cette angoisse de mourir, cette envie de disparaitre… Les émotions qui emplissent pour mieux laisser place au néant. Et l'instinct ; la peur ; l'animalité… Et voilà comment on en arrive à une telle _**passion**_… Parce que je le répète, c'est de la passion, à mes yeux.

D'abord il la touche ; il aime la sentir contre lui, nue et soumise (oui car soyons concis, elle ne peut pas vraiment s'enfuir). N'oublions pas que le Drago de cette histoire est dément, sadique et surtout il n'a aucun scrupule… _Il fait ce qui lui plait_. Il lui impose de rester dans ses bras car il aime l'idée qu'elle lui appartienne. L'idée qu'elle soit attachée et qu'elle ne puisse rien faire l'excite car _elle résiste_, mais l'idée _qu'elle se soumette volontairement à lui_ l'excite également… Il aime les deux côtés de cette soumission, une _forcée_ et l'autre _volontaire._ Ensuite bon, il passe au niveau supérieur, certes ; il a l'intention d'aller plus loin parce que son corps l'attire –c'est un homme, Dray… et malheureusement un violeur dans cette histoire-. D'abord, il doit lui expliquer pourquoi il agit ainsi, car il est à peu près sûr que c'est ce qui achèvera de la détruire et donc de la soumettre, _**mais aussi**_, il désire se « justifier », quelque part ; lui faire comprendre qu'elle est également coupable puisque c'est elle qui lui fait ressentir de telles pulsions de domination.

Quoi d'autre ? Tellement de choses, tant de richesse pour ce couple… Toute cette explication n'est que celle que j'ai imaginée pour cet O.S... il y a en a des milliers d'autres =D

Laissez votre imagination déborder…


End file.
